Rajang VS Electivire
RajangElectivireFakeTN.png|TheSoulofMelemele Rajang VS Electivire.PNG|Magmatic Dinosaur Char Rajang VS Electivire is a What-If Death Battle made by Char, featuring Rajang from the Monster Hunter Franchise against Electivire from the Pokemon Franchise. Description They're bigger, faster, and stronger too! These electric apes will shock you! Will Rajang get shocked into submission or will Electivire's defeat thunder for miles? Interlude Char: Gorillas, the biggest apes walking around today, are fond of using force to get their way. Soul:While that statement is untrue in that gorillas are passive herbivores that are intelligent enough to understand sign language, I agree in the fact that they're very powerful creatures ththat can easily break a man in two. Char: And what could make these powerful apes even stronger, you ask? HOW ABOUT GIVING THEM THE ABILITY TO USE FUCKING LIGHTNING?! Soul: Electivire, the Thunderbolt Pokémon... Char: And Rajang, the Gold Lion. Soul: For this fight we wwill be using a wild Electivire as to make sure any trainer interference is null and void. Rajang will also not get the Apex State or access to his Frontier Attacks. Char: He's Soul and I'm Char. Soul:And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, anand skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Electivire Cue HeartGold and SoulSilver- Route 11 Soul: Electric Types are usually more inclined to use special attacks, like the thunder wolf Manectric. Char: But some Electric mons take that idea, and completely trash it. Like this guy. Soul: Electivire is the final form of Elekid, an electric type Baby Pokemon- Char: HOLY CRAP THAT'S FUCKING ADORABLE, GIVE ME FIVE! Soul: Unless you want to be shocked repeatedly, I would suggest otherwise. Anyway, Elekid evolves into Electabuzz, a creature based off the Raiju of Japanese Legend. If traded with an electrizer it becomes- Char: An Electric Donkey Kong with balls on its head and two dongs coming outta his ass? Soul: Pretty much, Electivire is an electrically charged primate that shares similarities to many great apes, like gorillas and orangutans, as well as Bigfoot. When these Pokemon enter battle, they usually connect their tails together to produce electricity to shock their victims senseless and beat their chest when excited, producing sparks around the battlefield. Char: Electivire's Ability is Motor Drive, which lets it get faster if hit with electric attacks. So it's like, its own battery? I wonder if I could use it to power that Tyrannosaurus/Grenade Launcher Hybrid i've been working on... Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cKqRMfquvgY Hugh Battle- Pokemon Black 2 and White 2 Soul: While your thoughts about dinosaur weapons is strange to say the least, Electivire is a very physically focused Pokemon, reflected in its attacks. Char: Such as Cross Chop, a dual Karate Chop that, while NEARLY! ALWAYS! FUCKING! MISSING! Can deal a hefty amount of damage and increased critical hits if it does land it, WHICH IS ALMOST NEVER SUSPICIOUSLY ENOUGH... Soul: I take it you've missed more Cross Chops than you've nailed them. Char:Noooooo, the tooth fairy misses more cross chops than she nails them. ' Soul: Sarcasm aside, Electivire knows Thunder Shock, a weak move that can induce paralysis but rarely, as well as Fire Punch, a move where Electivire Ignites his hand and slams the flaming fist into his foe. '''Char: How the hell does he NOT need burn ointment after setting his own hand on fire? ' Soul: That's... actually a good question. Moving on, Electivire also gets Low Kick, which deals more damage the heavier the enemy is. If the opponent is very top heavy, this will certainly cause problems to the foe by tripping them. '''Char: Electivire gets Ion Deluge, causing all normal moves to be electrified for a while, and when used in conjunction with electric terrain those moves pack a punch! Speaking of punching, Electivire also has access to Thunder Punch, which is just... a punch that shocks you. Are we sure he's not an electro DK? That looks suspiciously familiar... Cue Footage of Donkey Kong using Shocking Punch in Smash 4 Char: That explains it. Soul: Quick attack is a priority attack that typically goes first, and can be powered by Ion Deluge to become electric type. Char: On the topic of electrically charged attacks, Electivire gets Electric Terrain, which prevents sleep and gives electric attacks a hefty boost. Shock Wave is a move that seemingly never misses, but has pretty lame power in hindsight. He also gets Thunder Wave, but... It's kinda shit in accuracy. Soul: Electivire also learns Swift, which is... the exact same thing, since it really is just a normal type Shock Wave. Char: Laaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmeeeee. Electivire gets Electro Ball, which deals more damage if he's faster than his victims at the cost of going on Electivire's inferior special attacks. Same can be said for Thunder and Thunderbolt, as they're pretty strong but Elec's a physical attacker through and through, with some... ehhh Special Attack. Soul: On the topic of Electivire's special stats, he learns Light Screen in order to guard against Special Attacks, and Screech to lower his foe's Defense. Char: But the real Haymaker is his Giga Impact, which boasts an INSANE amount of physical damage, but it tires Electivire out so he has to recharge. ''' Soul: Electivire may hit hard and move at the speed of lightning, but his pros end there. '''Char: Yeah, his defenses are SHIT. Not even his Light Screen can help patch up his defense, and it doesn't do jack shit since his health is so LOW! You'd THINK an electric yeti would be significantly harder to take down, not get plowed over in less than a few minutes! Soul: Regardless, Electivire is a versatile primate that can get the job done if he gets his cards right. Electivire's Cry. Rajang Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mtLiZC72aOM&app=desktop Driven By the Stars Char: The world of Monster Hunter has some seriously freaky life. We’re talking things like fire vomiting T. rexes, giant lizards that SWIM IN LAVA, and dragons that eat other dragons for breakfast! Soul: Among these strange beasts are the fanged beast class, mammalian monsters such as the Arzuros, Lagombi, and Congalala. But none are as feared as the dreaded Rajang. Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D6rggD0xVVU&app=desktop Golden Mane Pre-DB ''FIGHT!'' K.O! Category:'Pokemon vs Monster Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Electricity' themed Death Battles Category:Magmatic Dinosaur Char Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies